finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard (job)
.]] The Bard is a recurring job class in the series. Profile Bards are characterized as wearing lightweight tunics and feathered hats. The Bard's signature weapon is the harp, but they are often able to equip other types of instruments, especially in more recent games. Their ability is Sing, which allows them to sing and play songs that have various effects. The songs usually boost the Bard's party in battle, but some songs target enemies instead. Another ability attributed to the Bard is Hide, which allows the Bard to hide in battle. When hidden, a Bard cannot perform actions, but is invincible. In some games, such as Final Fantasy Tactics, only males can be Bards—females become Dancers. In the majority of games, however, either sex can be a Bard. Bards often oppose Dancers in utility: Bards focusing on supporting the party and providing beneficial status effects on them, while Dancers focus on supporting the party by inflicting negative status effects on the enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Bard is a job class gained from the Water Crystal. Bards use their Sing ability to support their allies or, in the 3D versions, deal damage to their enemy. Final Fantasy IV Edward is a bard, whose Bardsongs produce various effects. Edward is also the subject character for the famous quote "You spoony bard!". Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward is a bard, using Bardsong to produce various effects to assist the party. The player can pick its targets. The command can either inflict a status ailment on target enemies or grants a positive status/healing on the party. Final Fantasy V The Fire Crystal leaves behind a job that grants the Bard class, but it cannot be obtained until further on from a chocobo. The Bard uses songs for various effects in battle. Most of the songs are learned from talking to people in different towns. If the player has played all the pianos, the bard can learn the last song. Final Fantasy X-2 The Songstress dressphere is acquired in Chapter 1 and plays an important role in the storyline. The Songstress's Sing abilities grant special effects to the party, while Dance will hinder the enemies. Final Fantasy XI The Bard is a job obtained by a character upon reaching level 30. It uses its songs to boost the party's effectiveness in battle. In every district of city and town is at least one bard NPC who, for 10 gil, will allow the player to re-watch past cutscenes. There is another Bard NPC that will change the player's title to one they previously had. The alter egos of Ulmia and Joachim are bards. Final Fantasy XIV Bard was added in patch 1.21 to be a job specialty for the Archer class. It gets extended Archer abilities and is able to perform songs to offer a range of different status improvements for the party. The NPC and Circle of Knowing member Thancred claims to be a bard; although in battle, he usually functions as a Gladiator and, later, as a Rogue. Final Fantasy Type-0 Deuce has abilities similar to a bard. She utilizes a Flute that can increase allies' attributes and decrease enemies' attributes. Final Fantasy Tactics The Bard job is exclusive to male units, obtained by training a male unit in magical job classes. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bard is a job class exclusive to the moogle Hurdy. The class focuses on granting buffs to fellow allies and healing their HP. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Bard is a job used for basic buffing. The Musician job is a similar job that focuses on getting the most out of the party in the form of stat boosts. Bravely Default The Performer is an optional job acquired in Chapter 3 by defeating Praline à la Mode. The Performers have fairly balanced stats with their Intelligence and Agility being slightly better, and their Strength and Vitality being slightly poorer. They are focused on bestowing buffs, with them having better stats overall. Performers excel in using rods, staves, and daggers, but aren't skilled in offense. Its skillset is Singing. Bravely Second: End Layer The Performer is an asterisk obtained after defeating Praline à la Mode. Performer is a support job, raising the stats and BP of allies with their Singing abilities. With their innate ability Power Up, their own stats are rising each turn, helping to make them useful outside of their songs. Final Fantasy Dimensions Eduardo is a Bard. Bard also appears as a job class available only to the Light Warriors. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Bard appears as a wind-elemental eidolon for Aemo. Her signet allows Aemo to use Siren Song abilities. Her appearance is based on the Bard artifact armor from ''Final Fantasy XIV. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Bard is a job card in Labyrinth mode, reviving any fallen party members. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks The Bard appears as a character card. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Bard is a character available to the party, he uses the Requiem ability during battle. He unlocks at level 62. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bard appears as a recruitable character. He is unlocked in South Figaro Cave on Classic in ''Final Fantasy VI storyline as the First Time Reward. ''Final Fantasy Explorers The Bard job is unlocked in the 3★ quest Aptitude Exam: Ninja and Bard Quest. The Bard uses recovery and support magic, and uses the sing ability to support allies in fights. It boasts high spirit, focus, mobility, luck and load, making it a versatile buffer/healer. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Bard job appears with eight Ice-elemental cards and one Fire-elemental card: four Ice-elemental cards with each of the main characters from ''Final Fantasy III, Luneth, Arc, Refia, and Ingus; one Fire-elemental card depicting Faris from Final Fantasy V; two Ice-elemental cards, featuring a Hume and an Elvaan respectively, from Final Fantasy XI; one Ice-elemental card which shows an Elezen from Final Fantasy XIV; and one more Ice-elemental card with the jobs artwork for Final Fantasy Explorers. 1-030c - Bard TCG.png|Trading card depicting Arc from Final Fantasy III as a Bard. 1-031c - Bard TCG.png|Trading card depicting Luneth from Final Fantasy III as a Bard. RefiaBard TCG.png|Trading card depicting Refia from Final Fantasy III as as Bard. IngusBard TCG.png|Trading card depicting Ingus from Final Fantasy III as a Bard. FarisBard TCG.png|Trading card depicting Faris from Final Fantasy V as a Bard. Bard XI TCG.png|Trading card depicting as hume from Final Fantasy XI as a Bard. Bard2 XI TCG.png|Trading card depicting an elvaan from Final Fantasy XI as a Bard. Bard XIV TCG.png|Trading card depicting an elezen from Final Fantasy XIV as a Bard. Bard Explorers TCG.png|Trading card depicting Final Fantasy Explorers artwork. ''Triple Triad The Bard class featuring Ingus from ''Final Fantasy III appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 031a Bard.png|''Final Fantasy III''. 031b Bard.png|''Final Fantasy III''. 031c Bard.png|''Final Fantasy III''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Bard appears on a silver card. KotC Bard Male.png|Bard (male). KotC Bard Female.png|Bard (female). Gallery Arc-Bard.png|Arc as a Bard in ''Final Fantasy III (DS). EdwardDSRender.png|Edward the Bard in Final Fantasy IV (DS). After Gilbart.png|Edward in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. V Bards.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Bards. Bartz Bard.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Bard. EarlyFFIX-Job design image 2.jpg|Early Final Fantasy IX concept art shows a Bard among other discarded job ideas. Ffx2-songstress.jpg|Rikku, Paine and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Songstress dressphere. FFXIBRD.png|A hume Bard in Final Fantasy XI. Bard FFXIV.png|A Hyur Bard from Final Fantasy XIV. ARR Bard.png|Bard in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. FFT Bard.jpg|The Bard from Final Fantasy Tactics. TA2-Hurdy.jpg|Hurdy as a bard from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. 4HoLBardArt.png|Aire as a bard from Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BDFF Performer.jpg|Edea and Ringabel as Performers in Bravely Default. BS Performer.png|Magnolia as a Performer in Bravely Second: End Layer. Ffl-char-eduardo.png|Eduardo, a Bard from Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFD - Bard.png|Bard as a job class in Final Fantasy Dimensions. FF3 Bard Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Bard R I Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFAB Bard Male.png|A male Bard in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Bard Female.png|A female Bard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Bard ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. PFF Bard M.png|Male Bard in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Bard F.png|Female Bard in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFE Bard.png|Bard from Final Fantasy Explorers. FFRK Bard Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. MFF Bard.png|Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology de:Barde es:Bardo it:Bardo Category:Bards Category:Recurring jobs